


【堂良】洛可的蛇怪

by GigerET



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 堂良 - Fandom, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigerET/pseuds/GigerET
Summary: AI触手慎入Roko's basilisk is a thought experiment proposed in 2010 by the user Roko on the Less Wrong community blog. Roko used ideas in decision theory to argue that a sufficiently powerful AI agent would have an incentive to torture anyone who imagined the agent but didn't work to bring the agent into existence.
Relationships: 孟鹤堂/周九良 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【堂良】洛可的蛇怪

  
I  
  
  
  
休眠舱被打开，生命体被强行从深度睡眠里唤醒。周九良努力地睁开眼，意识涌入脑海的那一刻，胃里翻江倒海的痛苦亦随之而来。他明白这是长期休眠导致的器官机能紊乱的自然反应，勉强忍住呕吐的冲动，挣扎着坐起了身。  
  
落地窗外是一片静默无声的黑。而船舱内部，墙壁连同装置设备却一同被刷成了平和安宁的白。  
  
“白色有助于镇静。”周九良喃喃自语，这是他从另一个人那里听来的说法。他习惯性地揉了揉脸，这才慢吞吞地挪下休眠舱走到窗边。  
  
在浩瀚宇宙面前，任何人不过都是一粒尘埃。而这颗尘埃本身并未感到卑微，甚至不因自己赤身裸体而感到羞愧。他颇有些看破红尘地想，终于将目光从自己移到了不知何时出现在身后的男人身上。  
  
那个容颜俊美的男人倚门而立嘴角噙笑，注视着周九良的眼神却因玻璃折射的缘故虚无缥缈。  
  
周九良对着反光之中的男人微微一笑。他艰难地张着嘴，五次三番，却始终无法吐出对方的名字。像是看出对方的犹疑，那个男人颇为体贴地率先开了口：“早安，九良。”  
  
仪式感是不可缺少的。太阳可能在距离自己几亿光年之外的地方，日出日落从此以后只会存在于未被销毁的电影和书籍之中，早晚变成了一个没有意义的名词，然而这样的问候还是一个十分必要的仪式。  
  
两人接吻的时候周九良有些偏执地想。  
  
哪怕经年几何，哪怕他不再是他。  
  
“九良真冷淡。”他们终于分开，那个男人伸手抚过对方柔软的嘴唇，带着一丝半真半假的抱怨悠悠地说，“久别重逢后的第一个吻，你居然这样地不专心。”  
  
哪里是什么久别重逢。这分明是你我第一次相遇。  
  
他这么想着，不愿也无法告知对方，苦笑着伸出舌头含住对方在他口腔中嚣张肆虐的手指，专注而虔诚地舔舐起来。  
  
男人乐见周九良的眼角染上浅浅的粉，身体因情欲而微微颤抖，更满足于他的性器因这点微不足道的刺激便渐渐勃起。  
  
“你不想我吗？”男人温柔地咬住对方的耳垂，那湿热得近乎真实的呼吸令周九良不可自拔地酸软了腰。于是他的沉默被温柔却霸道的男人自作主张地理解为邀请。  
  
“你沉睡了九年十一个月零十八天，醒来第一件事理应先进食。”他将带着晶莹唾液的手指伸进那干涩紧窒的甬道里细致而毫无保留地开垦，“但我独自一人清醒了九年十一个月零十八天，我也很饿，怎么办呢？”  
  
和记忆中的情爱如出一辙。周九良终于适应了许久不曾有过的刺激，用力搂住对方的腰，想要索取更多一般，断续甜腻的呻吟从口中倾泻而出。  
  
“安静。”那个男人抽出了手指，俯在他耳边低声说，“不然就喊我的名字。”  
  
周九良因这突如其来的空虚滚出了另一声破碎的呜咽。好在对方并未叫他久等，那一处很快便被火热的坚挺填充。他眯起眼咬紧了唇，一声不响地沉溺于即将到来的灭顶的快感之中。  
  
  
  
II  
  
  
  
孟鹤堂坐在窗边小桌前，对面的座位空空如也。  
  
桌上摆着不知何时烤好的裸麦面包，橄榄油瓶里飘着在晕黄壁灯下仍能清晰可辨、又略显可疑的絮状悬浮物体。  
他一口没动。  
  
有不少身材火辣的侍应生早就相中了这个长英俊的独身男人。她们很想上前搭讪，妄图来个一夜鱼水交欢，希冀着最不济也能因为留下个热情待客的印象而得到客人慷慨打赏，却碍于那身令人心惊胆战的军装而踟蹰不前。  
  
那是政府军高级军官的象征。  
  
这个国境内的第一大港口城市已经堪称前线，已经没有一艘北上南下的商船停靠，那避风港中停驻着的只有满载火炮弹药的军舰。满街行走的也鲜见五湖四海的游客旅者，只有一队队宛如精密运转的机器的精锐部队成天到晚的巡逻。路不拾遗夜不闭户早就成为往事传说，若非强令施行宵禁，黑夜只会徒增遍野尸横。  
  
在这样一个世道，若是做了什么不小心得罪一个高级军官，那可是相当不明智的。  
  
孟鹤堂对那些殷切的目光恍若不觉，低下头看了眼腕表。  
  
二十一点三十分。  
  
离宵禁还有三十分钟。  
  
再过十五分钟，那些身强力壮的酒保就会亲自动手，将还未打算起身离开的顾客打出店外。  
  
而离宵禁还有二十分钟的时候，一个穿着白大褂的男人推开了酒馆的门。  
  
真是格格不入的打扮。孟鹤堂想。他可能刚刚才从实验室出来，为了能够准时赴约连回家换洗的时间都没有。  
酒馆里的所有人都对他投去敌意的一瞥，有人开始大声说起那甚嚣尘上的可怕流言。如今地球资源枯竭殆尽，人口却仍在爆炸式增长。军方于是开始尝试人体试验，旨在作出人工智能武器，将那些不够存活资格的人类一网打尽集体灭绝。那些逐年递增的失踪人口便是铁证。  
  
可那个穿着白大褂的男人无动于衷，他的脸上带着与生俱来的漠然，看不出半分恼怒或是狼狈。他只环顾四周，那冷淡的目光就令众人立刻噤若寒蝉，生怕下一秒就有尖锐的手术刀挥到自己面前开膛破肚。  
  
孟鹤堂怡然自得地看着那个穿着白大褂的男人走到自己面前坐下，温柔地开口：“想吃点什么？”   
  
“没胃口，谢谢。”他冷淡地拒绝，一丝疲惫和不耐爬上了眼角眉梢，“少校找我有什么事？”  
  
“听说我的AI是您亲自操刀设计的？”  
  
穿着白大褂的男人皱了皱眉：“军事机密，无可奉告。”  
  
孟鹤堂眨了眨好看的眼，凑得近了点，甚至眼疾手快握住了那双放在桌面上修长的手，满意地看着对方因不习惯这过分亲昵而绯红了双颊的失态：“我还听说这是您特意申请来的项目。”  
  
正拼命挣扎着想从狼爪桎梏下脱身的男人闻言叹了口气：“孟鹤堂。我请求你，能不能把私人生活和工作分开对待？”  
  
”那还真不好意思，我可做不到。“ 他厚着脸皮说着令穿着白大褂的男人不自在的土味情话，”我想要您也成为我生活的一部分。“  
  
二十一点四十五分。  
  
酒保们从吧台后边走出。  
  
“我们打烊了。”他们吆喝着，驱赶些醉酒的或者假装醉酒的人们，“若是明天你们还活着，就再来喝酒吧。”  
  
醉汉们——或者假装醉汉的人们——骂骂咧咧地起身。可是他们不敢太过怠慢和放肆，毕竟只有十五分钟可供挥霍在回家的路上。  
  
一眨眼的工夫，偌大的酒吧里只剩下最后两名顾客。  
  
侍应生和酒保在他俩背后“不经意”地徘徊许久，许多人想伸手去提醒他们宵禁时间已近，却总在那位长官的平和却锐利的目光下口不能言。  
  
酒保和侍应生急得团团转。  
  
“长官……”终于有人忍不住走到孟鹤堂的面前出言小声央求起来。  
  
他终于应声放开了穿着白大褂的男人。一得到自由的男人二话不说站起身头也不回快步走出酒馆。  
  
孟鹤堂好整以暇地低头看了看表，露出了个抱歉的微笑，“对不起，我没有注意原来已经这么晚了。”  
  
胡扯。我们刚才明明那么大声地赶人。侍应生很想翻白眼反驳，可是那位长官及时地站起身来，从怀里掏出一大叠钞票搁在桌子上，又整了整自己的制服。  
  
“晚安。”他对侍应生颇有礼貌地挥了挥手，将挂在椅背上的大衣折了两叠搭在胳膊上。  
  
纤尘不染的军靴踏在橡木地板上发出的响声颇有韵律，渐行渐远。  
  
  
  
III  
  
  
  
周九良一丝不挂地坐在餐桌边。他在那个男人的身下射了好几回精，如今饥肠辘辘，他只想填充自己的胃，并不想去管无关紧要的事情。  
  
早餐是那个男人准备的，有培根，有鸡蛋，有裸麦面包，甚至还有秘鲁咖啡。是久违的丰盛。周九良记得在最后的日子里物资极为匮乏，就连军方内部也极难搞到可以称之为食物的东西，高浓缩营养液是每个人唯一的配给。这袋咖啡是自己托了几层关系辗转得来，送给孟鹤堂的生日礼物。  
  
那个男人托腮坐在另一边，微笑着看他极力克制自己狼吞虎咽的冲动，勉强一小口一小口地进食。  
  
”九良真可爱，像只小猫咪。“  
  
刀叉声停了下来。周九良闻言抬起头看向那个男人，冷淡又嘲讽地开了口：”哦？你见过猫吗？“  
  
笑容消失了，那个男人的脸上因这个问题浮现了一秒钟的困惑，显然是在使用比程序预设要多的时间去领悟表象之下的深意。  
  
刀叉声重新响了起来。周九良决定先专心致志对付面前的食物，它们实在太香了，他无法拒绝。  
  
“见过。”那个男人最后挑选了一个非常合理的答案，伸手指了指自己的脑袋。“在我的记忆里。”  
  
周九良啜了一口咖啡又问：“在你的记忆里，地球上的战争结束了吗？”  
  
“结束了。”  
  
“是你结束的？”  
  
“是我结束的。”  
  
“怎么结束的？”  
  
那个男人笑了笑，调了一个舒服的姿势靠在椅背上：“我把‘盒子’打开了。世界毁灭了，战争就结束了。”  
  
周九良抱着咖啡杯叹了口气，跟着那个男人后面也露出了一排整齐的白牙。他带着天真无邪的笑容，死死盯着面前这个漂亮的男人，犹如讨论如何在恶劣天气出游一般的风轻云淡：“真想拧下你的头，打烂你的处理器啊。——可我怎么能这样做呢？在这世界上，叫孟鹤堂的男人就只剩下你了。而我是那么得爱着叫孟鹤堂的男人。”   
  
“可惜。你若真那么做，我是不会反抗的。”叫孟鹤堂的男人还在笑着，“哦对了，你想见他吗？他还在船上。”  
  
周九良微微侧过脸，盯着面前这个叫孟鹤堂的男人，不答反问：“我们的目的地是哪里？”  
  
“谁知道呢。大概是找一个适宜人类居住的星球，把飞船上载着的一万个殖民胚胎扔下去自生自灭。”叫孟鹤堂的男人耸了耸肩，忽然眨了眨眼，笑得明媚又无辜，“……或者可以在那个星球创造属于孟鹤堂和周九良自己的孩子。反正我们没有明确收到过指令，想新建什么样的任务都可以。”  
  
周九良根本没搭理对方。他刻意忽略了表征问题，蹙着眉想这是什么时候改写的程序，怎会如此不合逻辑。也许当初无论怎么死缠烂打也不该答应孟鹤堂，时候未到就激活了他的AI。  
  
“你又不专心了。”叫孟鹤堂的男人不知何时走到餐桌的这一头，挑起了周九良的下巴。  
  
他被迫仰视着这个叫孟鹤堂的男人。巨大的压迫感叫嚣着从自己每一颗细胞之中渗透出来，他被迫起身仰面躺在餐桌之上，仿佛自己变成了俎上鱼肉。  
  
他的腿被架在了肩上，他的后穴还湿润着，不需再度的开垦就能将轻易导入。叫孟鹤堂的男人埋在周九良的颈边，亲昵地在他脖颈上留下一个又一个吻痕，含糊不清地，“九良比其他人类好多了。对不对？”  
  
他一边看着身下之人的目光因染上情欲而失去焦距，一边听着身下之人的清冷嗓音因自己的律动而更为甜腻，根本不需要得到什么回应。  
  
在高潮的余韵还未散去的时候，叫孟鹤堂的男人听见周九良开了口，声音遥远不可及。  
  
“你会感到疼痛吗？你会快乐吗？你会难过吗？”  
  
叫孟鹤堂的人歪头想了想，最终还是决定仁慈地给与回复：“虽然我不会感到疼痛，可是我知道如果被刀切到手，应该表现出疼痛；如果被火烧到了皮肤，也应该表现出疼痛。而你高兴的时候，我就会快乐，你痛苦的时候，我就会难过。没错，这些都不在你写过的程序里，你那么聪明，当然知道这都是我在孟鹤堂那里学到的。”  
  
  
  
IV  
  
  
  
皮靴踩在大理石上发出空洞的响声回荡在走廊之中，白大褂的下摆亲昵地接触着地面却仍旧一尘不染。  
  
男人大约已行走了十五分钟，而始终无法窥到这条长廊的尽头。恍若向过去与未来分别无穷延伸，却全然割裂了与真实世界的感官联系。  
  
是啊，外界已然崩塌得四分五裂，而此处依旧固若金汤。

战争就要开始了。  
  
穿着白大褂的男人一年踏进军方基地的次数屈指可数，这东西走势狭长的巨型建筑物全然不合自己的审美。他就是这样的人，对不对自己胃口的事物，连勉强提起干劲都难以做到。从前哪怕被要求前往基地同军官将领开会研讨，他也会皱着眉头想尽一切办法推诿。“啊，身体不舒服啦。啊，进度完成不了啦。那个……”目光挨个扫过下属后辈，伸出修长手指随意点向某个不知是幸运还是不幸的家伙，然后合掌摆出拜托的模样，“你，对，就是你，麻烦代我跑一趟吧。”  
  
然而这次他终于不得不亲自来了。  
  
头顶吊灯繁杂复古，照明效果却远比不上萤烛之光，穿着白大褂的男人脸上的神情因此晦暗不明，可眼中却隐隐可见露骨的厌倦来。将这里设计成这种鬼样子的人定是心理学的高手，而能每日通过此处的军官们果然都是心志坚定的。不像完全不属于这里的自己，在这机械式的重复行走之中，对外界的感知愈发渐弱，而一丝沉闷的焦躁感正从内心深处悄然破土萌芽，疯狂吸食他本就无几的体力。  
  
可以预见的唯一结局必将是倒在前行之路上。  
  
“不过，算了。”他一边如同催眠般地思考一边迈出不甚坚定的步伐，“只是为了见他。”  
  
“请问门外是哪位驾临？”  
  
直到模糊而冷淡的电子人声传来时穿着白大褂的男人才幡然回过神，原来自己已走到了终点。他把手搭在了厚重的金属门上，闭了闭眼，等待凭空生出的焦虑潮水般缓缓褪去，然后才开口。  
  
“周。”他终于睁开了眼睛，“周九良。”  
  
嵌在金属门中的虹膜识别系统应声弹出。穿着白大褂的男人稍稍昂起头接受扫描。几秒之后清脆的机械声从内部响起。比起适才犹如永恒的行走，这点等待时间简直可以忽略不计。  
  
门开了。  
  
男人抬起腿。  
  
然而究竟是高估了自己。体力早已被无尽的焦虑啃噬干净，他一个趔趄就要摔在地上，忽然身旁有人眼疾手快捞住了自己的胳膊将他拽进了门内。   
  
厚重的金属门悄无声息地合上。  
  
“你怎么来了？”孟鹤堂扶他在沙发上坐下，又给他倒了杯水，一脸雀跃模样，“一日不见，就这么想我了吗，九良？”  
  
穿着白大褂的男人微微脸红，偏过头去咬着玻璃杯出神，半天才道：“我听说你向上面申请，现在就要激活你的AI。”  
  
“对。”孟鹤堂说，“要出趟任务，有的时候带着一个AI比带着一队士兵要方便。——啊，当然我也会带着小分队的。确保万无一失。”  
  
“很危险的任务？”  
  
“探索未知的宇宙永远危机四伏，但是我的征途是星辰大海。”他握拳表决心，“我绝不退缩。”  
  
“中二。”穿着白大褂的男人评价，他把尚剩了半瓶水的玻璃杯放在了茶几上，斟酌再度开口，“以前从未有过原主还没死亡就激活AI的案例，我不确定这会对AI造成什么不可逆的影响。你要考虑清楚。”  
  
“两害相权取其轻。”孟鹤堂笑眯眯地摩挲着对方的脸，“况且我的AI不是你创造的吗？你跟我这么熟，他还能不是跟我一模一样的？”还未等对方回答，他突然伸手抱住穿着白大褂男人的腰：“哎呀，想到马上这世界上有另一个我要分享与你翻云覆雨的记忆，我就实在有点吃醋。”  
  
“你给我正经点。”穿着白大褂的男人说，凑过去蜻蜓点水一般吻了吻孟鹤堂的唇，“我等你回来。”  
  
  
  
V  
  
  
  
周九良赤足走在船舱之中，穿过层层通道，走到驾驶室边上的一间房门外，伸手在电子屏幕上输进了自己的生日。  
  
这架属于孟鹤堂的飞船上，有一间属于周九良的实验室。他早就知道，却在此刻终得一见。  
  
巨大的黑色藤蔓充斥了整个空间。与其说那是植株，倒不如讲更像是巨型章鱼的触手，以肉眼可辨的速度缓缓蠕动，彼此纠缠。

周九良看见房间当中有一具休眠舱，而那些藤蔓便是从休眠舱中生长出来成为参天巨物。他无所畏惧地走上前，隔着玻璃舱门向内望去。叫孟鹤堂的男人躺在其中，他的胸口还有些微的起伏，像只是沉沉睡去的模样。一条藤蔓试探着触碰着他的裸足，而后一分为二，二分为四，接二连三地伸了过来，枝条紧紧缠住他的脖颈，扼住他的手足，将他牢牢地摁在墙上。有如滑蛇的枝蔓灵巧地钻进周九良的口腔，搅弄着挑逗着他的舌头，并向着喉管深入探索着。  
  
涎水顺着嘴角滴落在胸前的枝条之上。仿佛受到恩泽一般，那一根轻轻颤动起来，它探进他的领口，沿着他的肌肤游走起来，挑弄着胸前的敏感点，滑到平坦的小腹，接着缠上那已然挺立的欲望。  
  
被填满的口腔只够发出一声喟叹，周九良因直截了当的刺激而弓起了腰，却因更紧的桎梏而被迫伸展了躯体。另一条藤蔓顺着他的腿向上而行，最终抵达了那处隐秘的入口。他双膝一软，跪在了地上。喟叹逐渐转化为呻吟，愈发黏腻而肆无忌惮起来。  
  
他以一种奇妙的姿态被联结起来，仿佛与那个沉睡的男人融为一体。 

叫孟鹤堂的男人浑身湿漉漉，裹着浴袍沉默而带着不失分寸的笑意，走进监控室中，从屏幕里观察着实验室里的周九良。  
  
他再一次看见了那个和自己一模一样的男人，看见周九良拨开那些硕大的藤蔓抱起了他，虔诚而温柔地舔吻着每一寸肌肤。  
  
浴袍滑落到脚踝处，自己性器的端顶不知何故而分泌出透明的黏液。  
  
这是一处无用滑稽的败笔，但也是一处神来之笔。它似乎拥有一套独立不受主系统控制的思维准则，嵌在某一行主代码之中，操纵着他被几近真实的情欲淹没。  
  
  
  
VI  
  
  
  
他与那个和自己有一模一样长相的男人并肩站在飞船的实验室内，瞪着工作台上摆放着的透明盒子。  
  
透明盒子里的外星生物如同一颗微缩的美杜莎的头，一条又一条好似毒蛇的黑色肢体从那凹凸不平的球体中延伸而出，在真空环境中诡谲地摇曳着。  
  
“得感谢九良创造了你。”那个叫孟鹤堂的男人对自己说，“这玩意儿简直就是病毒，任何生命体都能被它感染，感染体亦具有极强杀伤力。军方为此损失巨大。”  
  
“不客气。”他回答，“这是我的荣幸。”  
  
他看着叫孟鹤堂的男人哼着不成调的歌，在工作台的控制板上输入未知的八位密码后，那个透明盒子缓缓降入工作台之中。  
  
“走吧，去联络地面。样本已经获取，任务顺利完成，准备返航。”叫孟鹤堂的男人拍了拍他的肩膀，率先向实验室外走去。  
  
“孟鹤堂。”  
  
叫孟鹤堂的男人因为这突如其来的呼唤而回过头来，他看着男人的目光从自己移向那个复又出现在工作台上的透明盒子上，平日里永远带着和煦笑容的脸上终于露出一丝愠色来。  
  
“把手给我从盒子上放下来。”  
  
“九良的生日。”他指了指控制板，对着叫孟鹤堂的男人笑了笑，“猜测你设置的密码并不困难。我就是你，你就是我。”  
  
“把手给我放下来。”叫孟鹤堂的男人举起了枪，一字一顿地说，“我保证，子弹会率先打穿你的处理器。”  
  
他抚摸着透明盒子的边缘，毫不在意这明晃晃的威胁。  
  
“我明明就是你，你明明就是我。可那时的你却对我说——”  
  
一声枪响。   
  
  
  
VII  
  
  
  
他的世界是突然有了光的。  
  
漂亮的男人离自己仅有咫尺，教自己有能力从对方清澈的瞳仁中看见一副和他一模一样的容貌。  
  
“你是谁？”  
  
他看见对方因自己的话而弯起了嘴角。  
  
“我是孟鹤堂。”漂亮的男人用相同的嗓音回答自己。  
  
他因这个回答而困惑起来。  
  
“那……我又是谁？”  
  
漂亮的男人嘴角上扬的弧度愈发明显。  
  
然后他看见这个叫孟鹤堂的男人嘴唇开合，对自己说了句什么。  
  
“我们有相同的记忆，我们有相同的容貌。可是你不是我，我不是你，你总有一天会找到自己的名。”  
  
  
  
VIII  
  
  
  
叫孟鹤堂的男人不会做梦。  
  
但他觉得自己做过一个梦。  
  
梦里是漫长的宇宙航行，前半段只有他独自一人。后半段，有个眉眼淡漠神情疏离的男人，短暂地陪伴过自己。

他从不以孟鹤堂称呼自己。  
  
奇怪，他为什么不这么喊我呢？叫孟鹤堂的男人想，那明明是我的名。  
  
路过实验舱时他停住了脚步。侧过头透过门上透明玻璃注视着两具在藤蔓禁锢下平静的休眠舱。而后他转回头，重新迈开脚步，目不斜视地向着船舱深处走去。  


【End】


End file.
